


Away From Home is Where Bad Things Roam

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Stimulation, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment Kink, Feminisation, John’s a bottom at heart and all he wants is his cowboy, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Rimming, Spanking, Tent Fucking, Top John Marston, Verbal Humiliation, almost forgot that one, arthur hasn’t been fucked before, can that be a tag too pls?, fancy word, how the turn tables, i don’t think so :(, idontreallyknowtobehonest, is that a tag?, kinda important, what elseee is theeerrreee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: John fucks Arthur in a tent in the wilderness.Need I say more?TW (I mean you could read the tags but ANYWAY):- Verbal Abuse/Shaming- Spanking (Once)- Intentional Use of Embarrassment to Get Arthur More Horny for John’s Co-
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella (not really mentioned but I thunk it), Arthur Morgan/John Marston, Bite my ass :), Lol that doesn’t count
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Away From Home is Where Bad Things Roam

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I LAST POSTED IM SO SORRY BUT HERES SOME MORSTON BC I HAVENT DONE THEM IN A WHILE ;-;
> 
> I was going to post this the other day but i was babysitting my drunk cousin that had a whole ass bottle of vodka not my fault.

John pulled Arthur into the tent they’d pitched, giggling like a schoolboy and hurriedly closing the flap behind the older man. Arthur smirked at him and John pouted, smacking Arthur playfully on the shoulder. Arthur grinned and laughed, eyes twinkling in the lantern light, shining with love for the boy before him. The man before him, Arthur corrected himself. John had proven himself several times over, even if he still had and will have his moments.

“Quit laughin’ at me!”

John shoved at Arthur’s chest in an attempt to push him over, though the effort was futile as he only succeeded in feeling as though he were shoving against a brick wall. Still Arthur smiled down at him, until John gave up with his efforts and instead kissed Arthur, pressing their lips together and relishing in the warmth that sparked from every place they touched and radiated through his body.

His hands found their way to Arthur’s neck and shoulder, while Arthur’s settled comfortably on John’s hips. He deepened the kiss, still smiling slightly and moving forward until John fell backward to Arthur’s bedroll. John poked Arthur’s ribs and the older man jolted in surprise, breaking their kiss and glaring down at John, only half serious.

“What was that for?”

“Nothin’.”

Arthur grunted and pressed back down to John’s lips, biting slightly and licking at John’s lower lip. John poked him again and their teeth clacked together as Arthur pulled back.

“You trying to test me?”

John grinned innocently, poking Arthur’s stomach and making him jerk backward.

“Ow! Quit it!”

John poked him again, this time where he knew he’d get the biggest reaction – Arthur’s neck. Arthur hissed, in one swift movement pinning John’s arms above his head, his other hand pressing lightly on John’s throat. He felt the younger man swallow in anticipation and grinned down at him.

“‘Said ‘quit it’”

“Mhm.” John affirmed and Arthur bared his teeth.

“You know I hate that.”

“Mhm.”

“C’mere!” 

“Mhm.” John fought back laughter, his own joking answers amusing him.

Arthur dived downward, tickling John’s ribs until he gasped out for Arthur to stop.

“Okay! Okay.” John huffed breathlessly, looking up at Arthur through his hair. He shook his head to clear the offending locks away from his eyes. Arthur’s gaze flicked down to John’s lips, parted slightly as he caught his breath. He felt butterflies flitting in his stomach and swallowed thickly, eyes moving back up to John’s own. Arthur dove down and kissed John again, John squeaking in surprise before bringing his hand to the back of Arthur’s head and pulling him closer. 

John panted through his nose, thigh coming up to lightly brush Arthur’s crotch, the older man at a perfect spot to do so with his knees either side of John and his elbows supporting his torso. Arthur grunted and broke the kiss with a quiet noise. John pressed up a little harder, feeling Arthur’s cock stiffen at the slight touch. Arthur’s hand came down to palm at John’s erection. John sighed, eyes closing slightly.

Arthur’s fingers began slowly working at the fly of John’s pants, then moving up to push his suspenders off his shoulders. John placed a gentle hand on the back of Arthur’s neck and pulled him down for another chaste kiss before his fingers moved to deftly pull each button of Arthur’s vest free, then the buttons of his shirt. Arthur leant back on his knees to shrug the garments free, then unbuckle his belt, laying back and lifting his hips to push them free.

John stripped from his own clothing and wrapped a leg around Arthur’s back, pulling the older man on top of him. Arthur rolled his hips slightly, cock rubbing on John’s momentarily. John reached between them to cup Arthur’s balls, feeling their weight for a moment before his hand moved further back, fingers brushing over Arthur’s asshole. Arthur grunted.

“Can I…?” John trailed off, hoping Arthur got his meaning. Arthur swallowed once before nodding.

“Y- yeah. ‘Course.” His voice rasping slightly. He cleared his throat. John grinned up at him and brought his hand to his mouth, fingers slipping inside. Arthur’s eyes were drawn to them as John sucked them before taking them out, hand going back to Arthur’s asshole. He traced his fingers around the ring of muscle, coaxing Arthur to relax. Arthur forced himself not to smile at how the tables had turned compared to their usual time together.

His mind blanked as John’s finger pressed into him. Of course, he’d done this kind of thing himself many a time, praying no one caught him in such a position, but the feeling of John inside him, even just fingers… it was overwhelming.

“Fuck, Marston.” He breathed.

“What, _Morgan_?” John asked, not wanting an answer, just using the opportunity to get back at Arthur for using ‘Marston’ or ‘boy’ instead of just ‘John’. Arthur hissed through his teeth as John added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Arthur. When he judged Arthur was ready he added a third and final finger, scissoring the older man open. Arthur groaned, head lolling forward and precum dripping from his cock to John’s stomach. John ignored his own throbbing erection in favour of bringing his other hand to Arthur’s cock, spreading the precum down his length and stroking him with the added slickness.

Arthur took John’s wrist, stopping the flicking movements.

“I ain’t gonna last long with this.” He said, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. John suppressed a grin and pulled his fingers out of Arthur’s ass, tapping the bigger man’s chest to get him to sit back.

“You wanna face me or take my cock like a bitch?” He growled, Arthur’s cock twitching at the slight verbal abuse.

“Bring it.”

“Turn around.” John ordered and Arthur complied. John placed a hand between his shoulder blades, other arm lifting Arthur’s hips as he pushed the bigger man’s chest toward the bedrolls on the floor. Arthur’s face heated at the position, his ass in the air and face pressed to the floor. He heard the lid of his tin of Vaseline open, the slight scrape of metal on metal as John unscrewed it. John scooped a generous amount out on his middle and ring fingers, rubbing his thumb over the gel to warm it slightly.

He placed the lid loosely back on the tin, placing it to the side and taking his cock in his hand, rubbing the Vaseline over it, not being able to resist going further than the task of simply lubricating it, instead playing with the tip slightly.

“Today would be nice.” Arthur grunted, voice muffled slightly. John bared his teeth, grabbing Arthur’s hip in a bruising grip with one hand, the other lining his cock up with Arthur’s entrance. He thrust his hips forward, going almost to the hilt in one move. Arthur groaned at the slight friction, despite John’s Vaseline. A slight burn that brought more pleasure than the marginal pain, the feeling of having John inside him foreign and beautiful and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Ain’t nothing my fingers can do about that. Bet you’ve never been _bred_ before, huh, cowboy?” John strung his words loosely together, shifting his hips so Arthur could feel his dick buried deep inside his ass. And Arthur did when John immediately brushed over his prostate, sending waves of sparking and tingling pleasure from that _spot_ in pulses through the rest of his body. He gasped, goosebumps springing up all over his body, legs shaking slightly. John grinned, wriggling his hips again to draw a moan out of Arthur. “You like that? You like taking my cock like a little _slut_? Little whore that just needs to be _used_ for my pleasure?”

“Fu-uck.” Arthur groaned. It wasn’t a word he used often but, well, fuck if it didn’t seem like the only word his mind could conjure at that moment. A hand came roughly down on his ass, hard enough he could feel the skin tingling after.

“Quiet.” John hissed. _So this is what it feels like. This is what John feels like._ Arthur thought feebly through his fog of want. He’d never taken John’s cock before and Goddamn if he wasn’t loving every moment.

John, now satisfied Arthur would be quiet, began moving. He brought his hips back painfully slow, until the flare of his cock head caught on Arthur’s ring of muscle, and he slammed his hips into Arthur once more. With each time he did this, Arthur’s cock leaked more and his back arched slightly, the only noise he made a small gasp that slipped between his lips.

John began moving quicker until his thrusts were fast and shallow, hitting Arthur’s prostate again and again. Arthur’s moans were making a noise similar to when he was seated in a carriage, talking to John as they bounced over a bumpy road, broken and jerking. John wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist, pulling him closer. Arthur pressed back with each of John’s thrusts, forcing the younger man’s cock deeper and deeper inside him.

He couldn’t resist bringing a hand back to feel where they were joined as John slowed for a moment, catching his breath and drawing out the pleasure. He was surprised, despite having seen John’s hole stretched and used after being fucked, at how he could take the man so easily. He shouldn’t have been, John’s cock was marginally smaller than his and Arthur liked to think his was a decent size. John seemed to think so.

John pushed his hand away, taking both of Arthur’s hips and slamming into him, seeming intent on bringing them both to their climaxes. The pleasure was so intense and Arthur could finally see how John came like this. He’d tried to find the pleasure of such acts as these while fingering himself, to no avail, only ever reaching the initial pleasure of being stretched by something. Whatever was deep inside him, giving him these overwhelming sparks of pleasure that were now going straight to his dick finally explained it.

John was panting now, chasing his climax and spilling deep inside Arthur until the older man was imagining he could taste it in the back of his throat.

“Shit.” John breathed as Arthur came, cum shooting in ropes from his dick onto the canvas bedroll. He hadn’t even touched himself and his head was hanging, panting like a dog as his cock pulsed, emptying itself in ribbons below him. When the last wave of his climax rolled over him, Arthur sighed. John pulled his softening cock out of Arthur, sitting back to watch his seed dripping from him, running slowly down the back of his thigh.

He couldn’t resist leaning forward to swipe his tongue up the back of Arthur’s leg. He pressed his tongue momentarily into Arthur’s entrance, just to see the overstimulated man groan and roll to the side, away from John’s mouth.

“I taste good or something?” Arthur asked breathlessly and John grinned at him

“‘Course. Wanna taste?” He didn’t wait for an answer before leaning down and kissing Arthur, tongue lapping at the bigger man’s mouth and his own tongue. Arthur made a small noise of surprise, placing a gentle hand on John’s cheek and mimicking his movements.

They pulled apart when the both ran out of breath, using an old shirt to clean themselves up before Arthur curled himself around John, kissing the top of his head gently.

“We’ll do that again some time.”

“Tomorrow?” John said cheekily, pressing his face into Arthur’s chest. He may have just fucked Arthur, and fucked him hard, but all he craved after their sex sessions was to be held and loved by the brick wall that was his Arthur.

“Maybe not that early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay I kinda played on my own kinks a little bc me and bi Arthur are connected somehow most definitely yes that’s the truth you’d better believe it
> 
> My Tumblr is crazycat1606 I’d appreciate for y’all to send requests I don’t have unlimited ideas unfortunately. Take a look at the pinned post for rules! I’m pretty open there’s just a few things I won’t write, and best of all... REQUESTS ARE FREE!
> 
> Remember to leave kudos if you want more stuff like this, or leave a comment! I’m not a mind reader ;)


End file.
